


Corazones vacíos

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, AwakenedShipping, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: Mewtwo solo pensaba en Ai... pero era aquella mewtwo la que deseaba estar siempre en su mente, y tener su amor.





	Corazones vacíos

Mewtwo estaba frente a la tumba, mirando sin descanso el nombre inscrito en la lápida oriental, con la vaga esperanza de que él estuviera en lo incorrecto y la cripta fuera de alguien más. Pero ni la piedra, ni el epitafio, estaban incorrectos. Pertenecía efectivamente a quien visitaba cada vez que podía. «Fuji Ai...», leía una y otra vez, ignorando el humo del incienso que horas antes un familiar encendió antes de su llegada. A Mewtwo no le importaba cuantas veces fuera a ese cementerio, siempre tenía esa pequeña chispa de fe en que, en efecto, el nombre era erróneo.  
  
Pero la cruel realidad era otra....  
  
El clon de Mew por enésima vez suspiró y miró por el rabillo del ojo que el amanecer se acercaba, ya se aproximaba la hora de irse, porque los humanos pronto iban a venir a dar tributo a sus seres queridos. Justo como hacía él durante cada noche de la primera semana del mes. Era un viajero, alguien en busca de un propósito, de una identidad.  
  
El clon de la capa se levantó de donde estaba sentado, tragó saliva, puesto a que en realidad no deseaba irse, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Así que, con algo de esfuerzo, caminó hasta la salida.  
  
No muy lejos, había otro mewtwo observando a su compañero. Se trataba de alguien que llevaba tiempo viajando con él, tal vez, su amiga, aunque, ese clon femenino, escondía un secreto: le gustaba su homólogo. No supo cuándo ni dónde, las cosas sólo pasaron. Aunque, muy a su pesar, sus sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos. Él pensaba en otra chica, en la niña dueña de la lápida, como le solía llamar ella.  
  
Sin embargo, ella respetaba su decisión, no era una maniática, y prefería alejarse en vez de causar presión innecesaria sobre él.  
  
Tragó con fuerza cuando le vio venir, recuperando la compostura y adoptando una posición erguida. Mas nunca se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, a esos orbes amatista que la hacían perder su sentido de la realidad, ¿desde cuándo no le veía por completo el rostro? «Una semana», contestó en sus adentros, sintiendo una estocada en el pecho, apretando sus puños para relajarse.  
  
Una semana desde el peor error que pudo cometer en su vida, todo por ser una estúpida enamorada.  
  
Los dos estaban solos en el monte, lugar donde solían hacer pausas en el viaje para planificar el siguiente... o cuando Mewtwo iba a visitar a la niña de la lápida. La noche en que llegaron, el clon mayor encontró una botella de vino tinto, ignorando por completo que los pokémon eran más sensibles al alcohol que los seres humanos. Algunas copas y el psíquico perdió su cordura.  
  
Para ella, se veía tan indefenso, se alejaba por completo de la seriedad que Mewtwo, el pokémon más poderoso, mostraba siempre con soberbia. Y ella, debido a su extrema compasión, y al sentir algo por él, se dejó guiar cuando tomó su mano y fueron a su aposento.  
  
La mewtwo se sintió temblar al recordar que su primera vez fue, desgraciadamente, con él. Pero eso no se comparaba con el dolor que le destrozó el alma cuando despertó sola en ese lugar. Lo buscó con su rastro psíquico; mewtwo estaba caminando de un lado a otro, nervioso y temeroso por lo que había pasado en esa noche. Con cierta timidez, le habló.  
  
—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? —preguntó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.  
  
Sin una pizca de compasión, él respondió.  
  
—Sí, Mewtwo, lo de anoche jamás debió pasar. —Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron cuando, su contraparte, salía corriendo del lugar.  
  
Su mandíbula se sintió tiritar con ese recuerdo, pero no tenía tiempo, Mewtwo tomó su mano para usar teletransportación e ir al monte a ver su siguiente destino. Ambos separaron sus manos, la única vez en la que ambos podían sentir la piel del otro luego de aquel... “incidente”. Mewtwo caminó hacía la mesa con el mapamundi para fijar su destino. Ignorando que la hembra se fue de ahí y se dirigió a la caverna donde dormía.  
  
Y que ironía, ella tenía que pasar por la habitación de Mewtwo. Justo donde entregó lo que le hacía ser, en efecto, un ser vivo; ahí no sólo estaba la sangre derramada de su castidad, sino que también las cenizas que aún quedaban de su alma.  
  
Se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo al entrar, observando la cama donde todo pasó. Era realmente una enferma, porque iba a los lugares que le recordaban que su corazón estaba roto, el dolor... quería alejarse de él, pero siempre, siempre volvía.  
  
Pero ya no más.  
  
Frunció el ceño y fue a donde estaba su contraparte, tenía miedo, lo admitía, pero ya no soportaba ese dolor, esa horrible soledad.  
  
—Mewtwo —dijo al estar frente a él—. Yo... ya no viajaré más contigo.  
  
Mewtwo no respondió, mirándola fijamente.  
  
—Ya no soporto esto, fingir que todo está bien cuando no es así, sabiendo que... nunca me veras de la misma forma... —Tragó—. De la misma forma que yo.  
  
El clon recordó las acaloradas discusiones que tenía con su original, Mew, siempre era por lo mismo: que si perdía el tiempo en ese cementerio, que si la mewtwo era una mejor opción que una... urna llena de cenizas y polvo, sin vida; y, últimamente, discusiones acerca del daño que le estaba provocando al otro clon.  
  
Tuvo la mala suerte de que Mew la encontró llorando el día en que le dijo que se había arrepentido, le pidió explicaciones, como era lógico, pero él siempre estuvo a la defensiva. Fue la primera vez que se quedó en silencio al oír sus verdades cuando Mew perdió la paciencia. Pero nunca creyó que la mewtwo tuviese algún sentimiento romántico por él. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que era otra verdad que no quiso aceptar.  
  
—Me iré en unos momentos, no sin antes decirte que... —Serenó su rostro—. Que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, fue... la mejor noche que pude tener, ¿y sabes? Agradezco que no hayas mencionado el nombre de otra, algo de compasión te queda.  
  
La vio caminar hasta la salida. Sus manos por primera vez temblaron, su mente había quedado en un blanco absoluto por lo que ella había proferido, mas al saber que todo era cierto, que la mewtwo en efecto sentía algo por él, se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta, no solo había abusado de ella, sino que arruinó su existencia. Mató en vida al único ser con quien compartía especie, la única que, aunque no lo admitiera, llenaba el vacío que Ai dejó en su ser.  
  
Mewtwo, desde que la recordó, deseaba traer a Ai de vuelta, pero la poca moral que le quedaba le decía que la dejara ir. Que testarudo era, como no podía recrear su alma, la iba a visitar cada vez que podía al cementerio. Él pensaba que Ai era la primera que había amado, pero... demonios, eran unos niños; Mew siempre dijo que él estaba confundiendo un amor de hermanos con un amor de pareja, pero él... su orgullo era tan grande que lo había cegado a la realidad.  
  
Cuando se encontró con esa mewtwo, todo el escenario había cambiado. Ambos mantenían al menos una conversación luego de mucho tiempo en silencio cuando viajó en solitario, sabía que Mewtwo “sentía” algo por Ai, y ella sabía muy bien disimular que no le dolía el no ser correspondida. ¿Pero desde cuándo comenzó a enamorarse de él? No lo sabía y, con sinceridad, no importaba, el asunto es que lo quería.  
  
Sintió ira, furia de sí mismo por ser un estúpido y no darse cuenta. Supo que no estaba en sus cabales, así que prefirió caminar por el monte. ¿Tanto le odiaba la vida que terminó en su habitación? Suspiró sin más e intentó hacer una imagen mental de esa noche.  
  
Arceus, esa noche su mente estaba hecha un lio. Había discutido con Mew, sobre Ai, para variar, y no halló nada más que una botella de vino tinto. Él solo casi se bebió todo el líquido, y fue cuando ella llegó; su voz preocupada, sus manos y el calor de estas sobre su piel, la receta perfecta para que todo colapsara en él, tomó su mano y la llevó a su caverna. Fue cuando su subconsciente ya no pensaba en esa niña, sino en la mewtwo que estaba frente a él. Con razón no había dicho el nombre de otra, porque pensó en la psíquica en todo momento.  
  
Hasta su mente alcoholizada pensaba que seguir con el asunto de la niña era una causa perdida.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, ahora estaba en una pregunta más importante, ¿fue por instinto? No lo creía, él tenía un intelecto muy avanzado como para dejarse llevar por las hormonas; tal vez, y temía que fuera así, que su mente y corazón se dividieron en dos, un lado estaba Ai, y por el otro, estaba la felina. Sonaba ridículo, ¿enamorarse de dos féminas a la vez?, sonaba extraño e ilógico.  
  
Estaba en un gran conflicto, y sabía que sólo él podía darle solución. Necesitaba ir al cementerio de inmediato.  
  
Le iba a doler lo que iba a hacer, pero él ya había hecho mucho daño por su egoísmo.  
  
  
La misma tumba, con el mismo nombre. El viento meneó su capa, pero no le importaba, después de todo... Apretó su puño, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.  
  
—Ai... esta... será la última vez que venga. —Dios, le dolía decir eso—. No porque me haya aburrido, sino que... esto ya dejo de ser sano para mí, para todos, si supieras todo el daño que hice, estarías decepcionada de mí...  
  
»Además... conocí a alguien, le he hecho mucho daño, y sé que... esto nunca habría sido posible, ¿un humano y un pokémon?, yo sigo teniendo moral a pesar de todo, y es un hecho que no puedo pasar por alto. Y porque... no dejaré de ser un hermano para ti.  
  
Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como si aquel peso se estuviese alivianando al reconocer que ambos ya tenían su lugar y que lo mejor es que aquella barrera de hermandad nunca sea profanada. Mewtwo estaba agradecido por la inocencia que le brindó Ai en su momento, pero ahora, él era un adulto y ya era momento de continuar con su vida en vez de atarse al pasado, una ráfaga de viento lo movió, apagando el incienso, el pokémon lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
Ahora, sólo quedaba encontrar a su contraparte.  
  
  
La mewtwo caminaba con lentitud, aún dolida por la falta de palabras de Mewtwo. Un “¿podemos hablar el asunto?” bastaba, pero no, no dijo nada de eso; dios, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en él. Ella comenzó a notar que el sol se estaba poniendo, lo mejor era buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Noche... ya ni quería pronunciar esa palabra.  
  
Mewtwo encontró un lugar, aunque la caverna era algo pequeña, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir un rato y retomar su viaje en solitario. De haberlo sabido, se habría dado cuenta del enlace psíquico que ambos formaron accidentalmente, sin querer, había dejado un rastro fácil de seguir para Mewtwo.  
  
La psíquica pudo escuchar a alguien quejarse por la cantidad de veces que había usado teletransportación, y pudo reconocer muy bien su voz. El pánico y el miedo le invadieron. Mewtwo estaba ahí, buscando algo, posiblemente a ella; no... ¿nunca se iba a librar de él? En su intento por escapar, hizo un ruido causando que Mewtwo reaccionara y fuera a donde había sido emitido el ruido.  
  
Mewtwo la vio fijamente, notando que ella estaba con los parpados bien abiertos por su presencia. Intentó irse, pero él reaccionó más rápido y la rodeó con sus brazos; causando que los dos clones se miraran, ella sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y más cuando la arrinconó en la pared.  
  
Los dos estaban en silencio, hipnotizados por las amatistas del otro.  
  
—Tenemos que hablar —murmuró él.  
  
Se sentaron, aunque ella estaba bastante nerviosa. El macho se quitó la capa y la cubrió con él, sus manos temblaron con el contacto de su piel, y la cosa no mejoró cuando se le quedó mirando.  
  
—Hace frío. —Pero ese no era el tema—. Yo... ya no iré más al cementerio.  
  
—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Por qué? Pero si tú...  
  
—Ya no más —interrumpió—. Mi manía por Ai ya ha causado mucho daño, te ha causado mucho daño. —Se corrigió—. Y la verdad es que... nunca seremos más que hermanos.  
  
—Ya veo...  
  
—Y... lo que pasó esa noche... —suspiró llenándose de valor—. Lo siento. Yo he abusado de ti, pero quiero que sepas algo. —Se sentó ahora frente a ella, tomando sus hombros—. La razón por la cual yo no dije el nombre aquella vez fue porque... porque...  
  
La mewtwo iluminó sus ojos y le miró con ilusión, ignorando el momento en que apoyó sus manos en sus mejillas.  
  
—Yo... pensaba en ti, solamente en ti.  
  
Ya no había nada más que decir, los dos clones al final se sintieron temblar cuando sus labios se unieron; Mewtwo aún no asimilaba lo que hacía, la verdad, nunca había besado a alguien (y realmente, no pensaba contar ese... incidente), y la boca de la fémina era suave, tierna, nunca... nunca se había sentido así antes. Y sus manos recorrer su cuello para llegar a su espalda no ayudaron.  
  
Tuvieron que separarse, los dos sintieron que les faltaba el aire, pero deseaban más.  
  
—Yo creía que fue por el deseo, pero... creo que no es así.  
  
Dejó de hablar cuando vio que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, esto le terminó asustando.  
  
—¡N-No! ¡Yo no vine aquí a hacerte llorar! Yo... —Fue ella misma quien le calló, rodeando su espalda corroborando que el cuerpo que estaba abrazando y los labios que había besado eran reales—. Y también... —Hizo que levantara la mirada—. También quiero decirte que... quiero darnos una oportunidad.  
  
Ella reacciono, levantándose sintiendo sus mejillas ardes.  
  
—¡E-Espera! ¿Q-Quieres decir... tú y... yo?  
  
Por primera vez... el emitió una carcajada.  
  
—A pesar de tener una forma que te hace muy rápida, para algunas cosas sigues siendo lenta.  
  
—¡Mewtwo! —gruñó.  
  
—Pero fuera de bromas. —Hizo que se levantara—. Quiero darnos una oportunidad, sé que a partir de ahora será difícil, pero... si es contigo, y si esto resulta, realmente me haría muy feliz.  
  
Ella sonrió acurrucándose en su cuello, sintiendo un ambiente muy diferente, dándose cuenta que habían vuelto al monte. Mewtwo tomó su mano para llevarla a su aposento, si ambos iban a empezar una relación, lo mejor era empezar por lo más básico, según él. A pesar de su sonrojo inicial, a ella de verdad le alegraba ser correspondida en cierta medida.  
  
La mewtwo vio por la ventana como una estrella fugaz pasaba, ella cerró los ojos pensando... ignorando el momento en que Mewtwo le preguntó si había algo mal. No respondió, en vez de eso le dirigió a la cama para dormir y se acurrucaron ahí.  
  
Si la relación resultaba, su alma al fin se vería restaurada.


End file.
